Jade Porter and The Crystals of AtlantisRe write
by Kara Rosen
Summary: Jade Lilith Porter, the great grandaughter of Harry James Potter; is now on her own journey through the wizarding world. Know as the Alexandra of Aofie life for defeating the Dark Witch she is the new beaker of light........the full story is iside.......
1. Chapter 1

Hello again readers; my name is K.A.R.R and this is my rewrite of the Jade Porter series. Before the story beings, I would like to announce that I own none of the Harry Potter characters except for my own. The ones I do own are the new students, their teachers, parents, and of course the main characters: Jade Porter, Herman Longbottom, and Rhonda Wesley. This story is a break off _Harry Potter_, where their great grandchildren take up their roles as students at **Flame Haze Academy of Magic**, a sister school of **Hogwarts**; once it was rebuilt of course.

**F.H. Academy** is an academy that teaches battle magic, a new form of magic created during the time of the famed _Harry James Potter_ (_**the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort**_).

The story that you read before was the pilot, I wanted to see how many people viewed the story, I don't mind not having many reviews, but I will thank you for your help and pointers.

The life of Jade Lilith Porter is similar to that of her great grandfathers, Harry James Potter. Both her parents were killed by the Dark Witch, the grand daughter of Voldemort. The night of their deaths, Jade was kidnapped by the headmistress of Salem's School of Witchcraft because of the power Jade held over half of the magical continent of Europe and a small portion of the Americas. The headmistress then placed Jade with her lackeys to break down whatever chance of happiness or friendship the child received. The headmistress planed on using Jade to gain power over those who opposed her, then kill Jade off later. However, things don't go in her favor, which you'll see why in the up coming chapters.

…**Now sit back, grab a bag of chips, with some soda and enjoy the story…**

**Chapter One: Letters and Explanations**

The first rays of the morning sun pierced through the remnants of a low fog that settled around Reed Drive. The scene itself was rather peaceful; birds greeted the new day with cheerful songs, pollen speckled cars sat in their driveways, and the once emerald green grass was now an eerie yellow.

The morning sunshine streamed through the bedroom window and crept across the face of thirteen-year-old Jade Porter. She slowly slipped out of her bed rubbing sleep from her large, lavender eyes. Her messy yet elegant, ebony, hair was sticking up in several places. Her rosy cheeks flushed from a good nights sleep.

Jade Porter was an orphan, who was currently living with her Aunt Evelyn, the most evil woman on the face of the planet, and her daughter Dianne. As soon as she was potty trained and was able to walk, her aunt put her to work around the house, at the age of three. Her aunt would always pick out jobs for her to do, from her evil twisted heart. This was usually a long list of chores, too many for anybody to handle, least of all a young girl, she was stuck working while her aunt and cousin sat in front of the television or ate all day. She had become their personal slave, unloved, and mostly unwanted, that if you counted the household chores.

"Get down here now, Jade!" Aunt Evelyn yelled up the stairs.

'_Geese Aunt Evelyn must be part banshee because she's killing my ear.'_ Jade thought grumpily as she slowly

Ten minutes later a scuffling sound made the residents of number 17 look up from there plates. Sitting at the table were two people, her Aunt Evelyn, and her cousin Dianne.

Aunt Evelyn had flaxen hair, blue eyes, and she was indolent. Her long mess of curls hugged her fat face.

Dianne had short black hair tipped with brown, her eyes was sandy brown. She was short, and plump. She was a spoiled brat that always got whatever she wanted, yet to her mother she was a little angle.

Just when Jade finished fixing herself a bowl of **Trix's**, she could see the mail truck driving off in the distance.

"Get the mail, Jade." Aunt Evelyn grunted.

Jade sighed and left a full bowl of cereal on the table, she knew that by the time she got back that it would be gone because of Miss Piggy, her cousin. When she got to the mailbox, she found four letters: A post cart for Aunt Evelyn from Uncle Richard, a letter for Dianne and 2 envelopes for Jade. "Huh?" Being as curious as she opened the yellow envelope first, on the back was a large letter _**S**_, written in messy yet neat scrip; she began to read:

_**Salem's School of Witchcraft**_

_**Headmistress: Jamie A. Kent**_

_**Dear Ms. Porter,**_

_**We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Salem's School of Witchcraft.**_

_**Term begins August 1st. Enclosed with this letter is a school supply list.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Maxwell L. Baxter**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

Jade looked at the next envelope, on the back was the schools crest: it had flames coming up from the bottom, Phenix with it about to take flight, upon it neck was a necklace or band of some sort with a jewel in the center and in the upper right was a symbol of fire. The last thing she saw was an _**F**_ written in an elegant script in the bottom right corner.

_**Flame Haze Academy of Magic**_

_**Release the Light**_

_**Dear Ms. Porter,**_

_**We would like to offer you a place in our school, Flame Haze Academy of Magic. Our school is located on Atlantis, yes it dose exists but only a select few know where it resides; this way we have less people knowing where our school is and in return it protects the students from being attacked by those who mean us harm.**_

_**Flame Haze is a well rounded school that don't take to kindly to discrimination, like our sister schools Hogwarts and Salem. Here we work as equals weather were from wealthy Puritan families, or born of a Meta (half-blood) and a Muritor (mortal-born).**_

_**It has come to our knowledge that you are unaware of your heritage as a witch. Knowing that you may have questions, we have taken the liberty of including a few brochures that might be of interest to you. With a two-way parchment, that relay's any questions you may have.**_

_**If you wish to accept our offer just write 'accept' at the foot of this parchment, your reply will be relayed back to our copy here at Flame Haze. School term begins 3 August; we hope you choose our school.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edmond Hopewell**_

_**Headmaster**_

After pocketing her letters, she sorted the rest and went into the house, hoping that her aunt would not find her hidden letters. Once in her room, Jade went back to the parchment and looked over the story of her parents' death. Her Aunt had always told her that they had died in a raid. But if the parchment was to be believed, they were wizards and heroes, her Aunt must have known; that must be why they hated her. She was a witch.

Well she wasn't going to put up with it any longer. She was going to go to school and learn magic; she was going to make her parents proud. Pulling the acceptance letter over to her, a thought occurred to her and she deflated. How was she going to pay for everything? Her Aunt wasn't going to… She wouldn't even buy her new clothes. Grabbing the question parchment, she asked…

_How am I supposed to pay for everything? Where do I get all the supplies?_

…………..

_That's an easy answer young miss. Your parents left you a large inheritance. All you need to do is go to **Aurora Bank** and prove who you are. A simple blood test does this, they will then retrieve your key, wherever it may be, and give you the information on your bank accounts and worldly possessions. On **New Hope Boulevard**, **Aurora Bank** is located in **Waterfall City,** accessible though the **Moon Light Lounge**. All the shops you will need to go to are located on **Waterfall City, Salem Square, Hogsmed**, or** Moon Cat Alley**._

An inheritance- her Aunt can't have known about that or she would have taken it away. Getting the letter, Jade hesitated for only a fraction of a second before writing _**'Accept'**_ on the bottom. Instantly more writing appeared on the letter.

_Thank you for accepting our invitation. This letter can be used as a portcard to _**Aurora**_ and the school. To get to _**Aurora**_ simply press the directional buttons on the card to the place you want to go, a picture of that area will appear with its name written along the top, and press the green button to activate the portal (you can also get your portcard updated at a local card booth in any village square you visit). One of our staff members will come pick you up on Saturday morning. We look forward to seeing you here at our school. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Waterfall City and Inheritance**

…**..**

The mid-morning sun was twinkling down on Reed Drive, on the fine Tuesday of 1 August. Most people were at work already and children could be seen playing street hockey out on the road. A black **2007 Boas Wagon** could be seen driving down the road and into the driveway of number 17.

An hour before the black Boas Wagon pulled up, number 17's residents, all except one, left for their trip to **Sander County**. Luckily, for Jade, they would be gone for a whole day, and she was finally leaving that vile place forever.

Jade had just brought down the last of her luggage, which was a duffle bag and a book bag, when the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. The door opened to a tall woman with graying sandy red hair, she wore oval glasses, and dressed in a red skirt, white blouse, black boots and jacket. The woman looked stern, but there was a hint of kindness around her. "Is this Number twelve, Reed Drive, residence of Jade Porter?" the woman asked.

Kara nodded. "Yes, I'm Jade Porter."

"I'm Jean McClure," she said. "I'm the deputy Headmistress of Flame Haze Academy of Magic. I've come to take you to Flame Haze, after we get your school supplies."

After an hour drive they finally arrived in Spartanburg, Ms. McClure parked out side of the **Moon Light Lounge**. She pointed the shop out to Jade and said, "The Moon Light Lounge is a mundane and wizarding bookshop/ diner. The entrance to the magical world is located between the fiction and children books. The door's invisible to mundane's they can't see it."

Ms. McClure led Jade over to the entrance way and through the door. Not knowing what awaited her on the other side.

Jade was amazed at the opulence of the city. The buildings were sculpted half out of white marble and half out of trees; the light cast an eerie emerald glow over the city because of its towering trees, and circling them were tree towering waterfalls that guarded the city. It was like walking through a storybook.

A large brass sign, with black letters hung in front of them proudly displaying **'Waterfall City'**. A cobble street winded its way towards the waterfalls, circling the white alabaster fountain and continuing outwards towards its many shops and homes.

The first stop was **Aurora Bank**, a wizarding bank. They reached a blue marble building; its pillars spiraled with pure gold that towered over the other little shops and homes. Two statues of a griffin were positioned beside the banks burnished silver doors, Jade seen this as they walked towards the banks doors; they entered a vast marble hall, that could fit three football fields in it. About a hundred men and women were seated at small cubicles lined up along the walls except for one that had about twenty poles sitting in a row; the poles had a crystal like ball on the top of it occasionally they would turn red or either green.

"Those are _**porting poles**_, their public teleportation devices that are set to a specific point where another porting pole is located." Ms. McClure said as they walked up to one of the free bankers, "Excuse me, but we need to do a blood inheritance test for Ms. Porter."

"I will have Trish see to it." Said the banker, Jade could see a black tag on his uniform with the name Mr. Rush on it. A short stubby woman came over and asked Jade to hold out her hand in order to prick her index finger. A drop of blood was squeezed out and into a basin of purple liquid. After a minute, a piece of paper flew out and Mr. Rush caught it and began to read:

**Jade Lilith Porter**

**Birth date:** July 30, 2005

**Parents:** Susan Jane Potter nee Porter and Cyrus Antae Porter (Both parents are deceased)

**Godparents:** Luna Longbottom (presumed missing/dead) and Neville Longbottom (deceased)

**Heir to** the Potter Line

**Heir to** the Gryffindor Line

**Heir to** the Black Line

**Heir to** the Cromwell Line

**Heir to** the Aysel Line

**Heir to** the Porter Line

**Abilities:**

Wandless Magic-blocked

Aurora Sight-blocked

Beast Speaker-blocked

**Blocked by** **Jamie A. Kent**

**Creature Inheritance:** Frost Fox Demon (Age 15)

**Vaults Owned:** #'s 7, 8, 223, 34, 331, and 43

**Total amount in all Vaults:** 789 billion American dollars (550 billion Atlantic Euros)

**Property Assets:**

30% of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

97% of Grunnings Drills

Potter Castle in Southern Ireland

100% Griffin Local Library

Cromwell Cottage in Chester, South Carolina

(Please ask the one of the workers at either Aurora or Gringotts Bank for port keys to your homes)

**Approximate Net Worth of Estates:** 995,934,503 American dollars (69,426,592 Atlantic Euros)

Jade stared at Mr. Rush in shock for nearly five minutes, her mouth hanging open in bewilderment. She was filthy rich; she also made a mental note to buy a completely new wardrobe when she went shopping and a small cottage of her own. Jade then noticed that professor McClure was just as astounded as she was.

"However, you cannot have access to these vaults until you turn fifteen by the order of Jamie Kent, your guardian." Redder than before Jade snapped," She is not my guardian. I live with my aunt and her family, who despise anything about me; I was abused all my life, and put to work in their house as a common slave! Is there a way to stop her guardianship?"

The Mr. Rush nodded and said," She also has been giving 100,000 dollars a month to the Cummins for taking care of you; and she's been taking artifacts from your families' vaults. Do you want everything back?" _'So, they knew about my money after all then. Well, I can't wait to see their faces when there thrown out onto the streets.'_ Jade wickedly thought.

Nodding Harry asked," Is there any books or things of importance in my vaults?"

Mr. Rush nodded," Your parents have a vault each full of ancient artifacts, herbs, and books; the Cromwell's have a huge library as well as a portable potions lab and green house. There are trunks in each of the vaults and we'll put all your families' belongings in there and give them to you once it's done. Your mother also left you a familiar egg and put it into stasis, do you want it?"

Jade nodded and Mr. Rush set to stopping the payments to the Cummins and getting Jade's things back while having another worker pack the trunks, and fetch the egg. Professor McClure left out a little bit to blow off some steam; Jade could still here her screams through the soundproof room.

A half hour later six trunks were placed in front of Jade, each with a different symbol. Mr. Rush explained the trunks," Just tap the crest twice, it will shrink, and tap it once to make it bigger. The Potter trunk is the gold and silver trunk with a Phenix on the front, the Cromwell trunk is blue and silver with a unicorn, the Black trunk is the black and crimson with the eagle. Gryffindor is the red and gold, with a lion. The Aysel trunk is Silver and navy blue with a moonflower. Is there a power block you want removed today?"

Jade looked over the list and said," All of them but my creature inheritance, I'll do that the next time I come in." He thought they would be the most useful now. Nodding Mr. Rush told Jade to enter the rune star as he and the other two helpers began to chant softly in Latin, as he did gold light begin to shine. When they finished the light went away Jade saw nothing but darkness, as he fell to the ground only to be caught by Professor McClure.

As Jade came around she noticed that she had a slight headache and her body was rather sore. Mr. Rush handed her a glasses and said, "You might be a little bit dizzy at first, but it'll wearer off in a few minutes."

Five minutes later, after the dizzy spell ended the duo was ready to leave trunks and egg in hand. "Thank you Mr. Rush," Jade said giving a small curtsy.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Porter."

"Come along, Jade," said Professor McClure. "We need to withdraw money from your trust vault to pay for your school supplies. You can return later on to look through your other vaults."

"Oh, Professor I forgot to mention when you left out the room to rant; I asked Mr. Rush for a bank card and pouch," Jade said, blushing slightly looking down at her snow blue egg. "I was so mad and upset earlier that I forgot to tell you."

The first stop was **Wally World**, that what they called **Wall Mart** here. Where Jade picked up a school list form one of the booths, she got her cauldron, paper, pens and potions kit first before moving on to the clothes section.

There next stop was the clothes section; Jade got three black robes for special occasions like Halloween, twenty four shirts, twenty pants, six pairs of shoes and two pairs of battle armor.

Ms. McClure also suggested that it would be a good idea to get some additional reading material and a few self-updating history books as well, even though she had her family libraries. Jade also got a golden wood trunk with pearl blue rimming that came with a matching book bag; you could carry it or roll it. She decided to have a dragon like cat for her crest, she deigned it herself earlier. They stopped at the inside diner before going to the cash register to pay for all her school supplies.

Jade left the super store 900 AE's lighter; the last shop was narrow and plain. A large white sign with black letters proudly displayed **Millennium Wands since 1850 AD** from a pole looming over the door. A bell tinkled somewhere from in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside; the store looked bigger than it did outside, it was about the size of three small cottages. Jade felt as if she had just entered a strict library that held an eerie sort of silence, she could see rows and rows of tiny boxes stacked neatly on labeled shelves. The dimly lit room sent a small chill down her neck.

"Good after noon. My name is Alta Mill; I'm the owner of this wand and jewelry shop. You must be a new student coming to get your first wand correct?" said a soft voice. Jade jumped in shock and so did Professor McClure. An old woman was standing before them, her pale blue eyes shined like precious stones through the dimness of the shop. "I'll need a small prick of blood please."

Ten minutes later Alta came back with twelve small boxes in her hands, all of them were polished until they glittered in the light. "Try this wand please; it's a mix of black oak and unicorn tail hairs, twelve inches, nice and strong. Just give it a wave dear."

Jade took the wand and waved it, feeling a bit foolish doing so. "No can do. Try this one; bumblebee pine and sphinx tears, golden griffin feathers, nine inches." White and silver sparks shot out of the wand. "My, my, such a powerful wand for one so young; that will be ten AE's, have a nice day."

Ms. McClure took Jade to the academy apartment housing where she rented out room number 25, it was small but functional; in the left corner was a small table and chairs accompanying it was a small kitchen complete with a refrigerator and freezer. Doors to the top right lead to her bedroom, closet and bathroom; the bottom right door lead to an empty room that she could use a personal work place or a living room.

After thanking Ms. McClure for helping her for the day, Jade took a relaxing hot bath and went to bed, falling into a deep sleep.

…

**KARR****: Now you see what I meant earlier about Jamie Kent's planes going bust because of Jade. For one Jade's not attending Salem, but Flame Haze, and two Jade found out about Jamie's guardianship much earlier than planned, and the fact that she's been stealing from Jade.**


	3. Alert

_**K.A.R.R**_

_Dear Readers,_

_My next three chapters will be re-updated by the end of June i'm almost done with **ACT 1** of the story. The second act will have a little more action in it, a few more characters to introduce, and the appearence of Jamie Kent._

_**HINT**_-**_ I see a court order in the far off future and it don't look good for Kent._**

**Thanks for viewing**

_**K.A.R.R.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Flame Haze Academy**

…

_At this point of time Jade, Hex, and Rhonda are in the beginning stages of their training, they will not enter the field until they graduate to a D-rank team. Jade will be the medic of the team yet she'll have super strength like Sakura and Tsunade and healing abilities like Katara off of __**Avatar: The Last Airbinder**__, she'll also be the Keeper of the Living Crystal, its similar to the __**W.I.T.C.H's heart of Kandrakar**__. _

_Hex is the short-range fighter; his fighting skills will be similar to Tophs and Garras he uses sand as a defense and solid earth base attacks. Rhonda is the long range fighter, her fighting skills is a combination of Haku's and Tamari's; she'll use weapons such as throwing stars and needles for offensive attacks and wind attacks._

_Once they graduate, their wands will be infused into their skin; once done a tattoo will appear in the form of their wands creature core. The tattoo will grow with them until it reaches its ultimate form (think of the crystals with the __**Magic Night Rayarth**__ (sp?) and __**Digimon Spirit Evolutions**__, characters); this will help them in the end for not having to rely on their wands all the time. Why didn't __Rowling__ think of this before hand I don't know, the wands became such a nuisance when the battles and fights got tough. I mean come on how could a teenager who's; in school cast Voldemort's mark into the sky that just doesn't make since dose it._

…

Two weeks later Jade was sitting on her bed in her new house that she purchased earlier during her two-week vacation. It was a small two-story home with a study, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and kitchen.

Today was her last day living in her new home until the summer break; sighing she packed up the last of her school items before heading to the end of the street before activating her port card. Jade felt as though she was being pulled through a pool of icy cold water before the sensation wore off.

Kara found herself in a bustling station, passing by a group of kids she seen that they wore a different uniform than herself; the boys wore black pants a grey shirt and black robes, the girls the same but they wore skirts instead. However, their colors had different colors on them varying from gold and red, purple and yellow, silver and green, and blue and bronze. One of the girls was holding a textbook called _Hogwarts A History_; it was thick and it was probably boring.

She finally found her platform where lines of bright kill me orange buses sat; Kara was amazed at the sight that greeted her. Instead of two seated chairs, the interior of the bus was designed to look like a large den with dark blue lounge chairs spread about, there was even a few rooms for those who wanted to sleep not to mention the two rest room doors by the bar; the real kicker was the snack bar in the back. Kara grabbed a seat over by the back of the bus, soon joined by two others.

_This was going to be one heck of a year indeed_, she thought.

Three hours have passed as the five busses eased closer towards the large grey castle looming overhead, with more towers and turrets then Jade could count. Two other new students sat with her, Herman Longbottom and Rhonda Wesley. Surprisingly Herman was her blood cousin and Rhonda's family use to be close friends with her parents and grandparents they too were blood cousins.

Rhonda Wesley's fiery red hair, with a hint of sandy brown in it, was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a close fitting silver shirt with flaming red accents, and adorning her face was a pair of oval glasses; she was very pale and her vibrant hair glowed against her skin, as well as her freckles. Rhonda constantly poked her index fingers together like Hinata off the hit cartoon show **Naruto**, at least she did not stutter.

Herman Longbottom or Hex as he liked to be called was a little taller than Jade. He wore baggy brown pants and a tight black sweatshirt that advertised **'I'm With Stupid'** on the front, a hand like arrow pointed to the right. He was a laid-back kind of person, who really didn't have a care in the world if anything bad were to happen. Hex's grandparents were Jade's godparents; on the night of Hex's birthday, his grandparents were attacked, grandfather killed in battle and his grandmother was assumed to be missing.

As the buses pulled up the trio glanced around marveling at the enchanting beauty of the castle in the mist of the night. An eerie yellow glow was formed around the entire castle, making it look mysterious and breathtaking. It appeared as though they were the first ones to arrive.

They were brought to a round sitting room; crimson armchairs circled the room, in the middle sat a table with pamphlets. Suddenly the wood door adjacent to the one they came through opened; Jade felt a presence of great power enter the room she couldn't explain how she knew this it just happened.

The trio turned calmly towards the new comer. The man had dark ebony hair that hung to his shoulders, his eyes a sparkling purple and skin as pale as the moon. He wore a dark crimson suite, white shirt, and black alligator shoes. "Good evening, students." He said. "My name is Travis Tyrell. I'm the Deputy Headmaster here at the school; we have three heads in order to maintain this school if one of us is out of commission. While here you will be separated into groups of three, each group will have a medic, short-range fighter, and long-range fighter. During your time here, you will learn about the meaning of teamwork and that sometimes-preserving life could become the root of your downfall later on in life. You'll learn the basics of the body, mind, and the many ways to kill if needed to defend yourself on the battlefield. You three are lucky, since you are the last of our student arrivals you are now group ten; you're group will not receive a name until you become D-rank spell castors or Tyro's. Now gather your things and I'll show you to your lodgings."

Travis watch the trio carefully as they gathered their belongings, neither of them had much. They were surprisingly quite, which was unusual for any thirteen year old, at least they weren't like the first group that arrived two screaming banshees, two idiots, and two emo kids. This group just screamed kills me. The Longbottom boy was a slacker, but his outlook screamed smart and unsuspecting; the Wesley girl was the complete opposites, she was shy and quite but Travis could see the makings of a great healer in her and probably fighter. Then there was the Porter girl, Travis could just feel the enormous amount of power rolling off her and she wasn't even a Magi, the highest level a witch or wizard can get other than Mage.

They strolled down a set of corridors, and then up three flights of steps, which took them to a hallway lined with doors. Each door was solid wood, with a thick gold lock, bandings, and numbers on the doors; most also had gold lettering below them. Travis led them through twist and turns until they were in front of a door numbered 43. He pulled out a large brass key, placed it in the lock, twisted it a half a turn clockwise, and then turned to the trio.

"You three need to place your hand on the door knob and state your names; only the three of you will be allowed into this room, not even a mimic can get through." Travis said.

As their fingers closed over the knob, the door glowed golden for a second, then returned to normal. Under the numbers, their names appeared in gold. "Welcome to your new living quarters. I will leave you to settle in; I will see you tomorrow." With that, Travis left back down the hallway.

The trio took a moment to look around their room. It was like a miniature house, in the corner was a small sitting room by the fire and a bookshelf already filled with books. Their rooms were practically identical, although extremely cozy looking with only the color schemes identifying them. Rhonda's room was done in shades of red and white, while Hex's was completely black. Jade's room however, was don completely in green and silver from the walls, to the bed linens, to the wood of the bed and dresser. What surprised them the most was the lone lockers that sat beside there beds. After saying their goodnights, the trio went to their respective rooms and fell asleep.

"Welcome students! To another year at Flame Haze Academy; first, our previous Dueling Teacher has told me that he wished to be retired in order to be wit h the remainder of his family. So it gives me great honor in welcoming Fai Li as our new Dueling Teacher, good luck professor." The Headmaster said. "Second, our care taker Joe Jin wished to remind the students that Dueling Arena 47 is forbidden if anyone dose not want to die a slow and painful death. Third, the Dragoon forest is off limits to students. Finally, the class schedules will be handed out at the end of lunch by the dorm heads. Now let's eat." After breakfast, Travis handed Jade her scheduled she skimmed over it quickly to see what classes she had.

**Time Table for Jade Porter**

**(Monday & Tuesday) Spring Scheduled**

Study of the Body Room 109 A Building Penney Grow

Elemental Basics Room 120 A Building Joe Proud

Weaponry Room 101 B Building Katara Yuan

Dueling 101 Room 115 B Building Fai Li

Training Field 20 Training Area 1 Travis Tyrell


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Living Crystal

…...

Dear Readers,

If you are confused about the Deputies of the School there are two of them, if one dies or resins the other takes the place of the Headmaster/Mistress. They also are stuck with every Headmaster/Mistress' nightmare- paper work.

….

The first class of the day was Study of the Body and Jade had it with ten other students. Mrs. Grow was a strict teacher, her ghost white hair hung down to her waist, eyes a milky blue; she was a petite woman and resembled a porcelain doll. They spent the entire class studying the air ways and the central nervous system; Jade managed to remember the basics of those areas easily, she also found out that she developed a photographic memory; along with a few other classmates.

The trio regrouped in their next class, which was Elemental Basics. A tall man came into the room, his skin was pale, and his brown hair pulled up into a pigtail; three others followed swiftly behind him; "Welcome students to your first day of Elemental Basics; my name is Mr. Proud behind me are my apprentices: Allen Tension, Gwen Bruce, and Sakura Holmes. They will teach the fire, water and earth students; I will teach the wind students. Gwen will you pleas be so kind as to give them a brief history lesson on the elements and the founders of this school."

Gwen came up to a small podium, while the others began to set up something. "A long time ago there were five founders of the school. There name are; The Fox Sage Kyoto, the last of fire elementals for they had been wiped out by an evil Emperor named Chao Long. Water Mistress Kagura and the Earth Sage Sora; they are the healer and the protector. Wind Lord Dren and Jana the Lightning elemental Mistress; they are the enchanter and the Living Crystal, Quintessence."

"Wicked!" Two girls exclaimed. They appeared to be twins.

Gwen smiled and continued the story, "According to legend after, the Elemental War. Lightning Mistress Jana, cruse around the world to see if everything's okay or if anyone needed her. While on her trip an island caught, her eye and she decide to check it out. Jana looked all over the island and saw an ancient temple. By then Jana told Fox Sage Kyoto, about the island and the temple as they reach the island Kyoto's mind began to wonder until he saw the temple Jana and Kyoto, quickly gathered Kagura, Sora, and Dren. They began to exam the nameless island and temple. By then they called the island Quintessence in honor of the elements and rebuild the temple and turned it into a school for elementals. They called the school Flame Haze Academy. By then after the school is built it has been taught to elementals for generations."

"That was a wonderful story Gwen," said Hex.

"Not wonderful," said a blond haired boy, "brilliant!"

"Gwen we're ready." Mr. Proud said as Sakura pulled out a silver chest and sat it upon the white podium that was adorned with five symbols. "Upon this podium are the symbols of the elements: water, fire, earth, wind and the last is lightning also Quintessence. When we call your name please come up to the podium an place the ring on your finger, if the gem on the ring glows blue you're a water elemental, red fire, green earth, and white wind."

He began to unroll the scroll fixed his eyes and said, "Easley, Greg." A stout Irish boy walked up to the podium and, placed the ring to his finger, the clear diamond changes to green "EARTH!"(Allen** was** **the one shouting out the elements**). Greg received a badge that displayed a bronze carving of the mountains.

"Longbottom, Herman." Hex walked up to the podium and, placed the ring on his finger, however the now green diamond stayed the same. "Earth!" Hex received the same badge as Greg.

"Luther, Luna." Luna was an albino, but instead of her eyes being pink or red, they were purple, walked up to the front and put the ring on the finger. The once green ring turned into blue "Okay, Water!" Luna, took the ring off place it in the box, she received a badge also that displayed a silver crescent moon high above the waves, and went back to her table.

'Marquez, Kelen!' 'Water!' shouted Allen again, receiving his badge and Kelen scuttled off to sit next to Luna.

'Payton, James!' shouted Allen, "Fire!" The fire badge was silver with crimson flames and the legendary firebird on it.

There weren't many people left now. Then a pair of twins, 'Lucy' and 'Luis'…, and then, at last —

"Porter, Jade!" Jade put the ring on before it turned a solid gold. Whispers began to break out in the classroom, all the teachers, had a shocked look on their faces, but what surprised her most was professor Proud who was choking on the gum he started on during the brief history lesson. "Miss Porter," Mr. Proud wheezed out, still revering from nearly choking. "Please stay after class."

"Wesley, Rhonda." She placed the ring on her finger. The once blue became white, "Wind!" Rhonda took the ring off received a badge as the rest of the class, but her badge had a cyclone on it.

The only ones left now were the Wood twins. Freda was wind and Georgia was fire, a deadly combination in deed.

Everyone in the classroom left when the bell rang, well every one except for Jade that is. "Ms. Porter." Mr. Proud began. "The story that Gwen told the class was only half the truth. Long ago, there were two worlds, the world of Altos and the Human world. These two worlds lived in peace and harmony until a great evil over took it. The evil king Zion was a power hungry warlock and his eyes was set on the one prize he couldn't posses: The Crystal of Atlantis, now called the Living Crystal. His greed caused countless of people to die leaving behind death and diseases in his wake."

Sakura then touched the wall behind her and suddenly they were surrounded by the stars and planet, in a flash they were standing in a city of ancient times; its buildings were made of blue marble and streets joined by canals. "This is the Ancient city of Atlantis before its fall; it was home to the Aofie Crystal a power source of sorts, some would say that it was a life force for the people of Atlantis." Suddenly the land turned dark no moon could bee seen; people were running in the streets as peaces of land fell into the sea, waves came crashing in leaving only the capital of the city. "When King Zion could not control the Corrupted power he obtained, and was lost to the vast ocean. However, at the palace the young Princess Lucina was called by the crystal to protect what was left of the kingdom. In a last ditch effort both the princess and the crystal bonded, becoming and summoned a large barrier around the main city before the ocean engulfed it. Now the only thing that's left of the city is this crystal and you are its chosen…."

K.A.R.R: A cliffhanger, well what do you think should I continue or quit? My next chapter will be up shortly. I'm so lazy that I'm going to do two more chapters before jumping right to the beginning of the Tyro Exams, their like the Chuneine (sp?) exams on Naruto.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
